Hey, camarero
by Litvamp7
Summary: "Es hetero*, chica. Muy lejos de tu zona" "Puedo hacer que sea mi zona, ¿Entiendes?" enarcó las cejas, y ladeó su cabeza unos milímetros la derecha. "Quiero ver eso" articuló con lentitud, sin necesidad de sonido. [Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".]


**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo he jugado con ellos a mi antojo, cambiando un poco -por no decir bastante- la historia. Esto sin fines de lucro, bien._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**_Dire que he agregado dos canciones que creo que encajan bien en ciertas partes, a lo que mencionare: Play-[Equis canción] cuando sea el momento mas oportuno para ello. ¿Okey? Okey._**

**_Dedicado a: Paty Lightwood, si que si._**

**_Disfruten (:_**

* * *

**Hey, camarero.**

El viento golpeaba la piel de la chica de cabello castaño, erizándola toda gracias a su corto vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba a medio muslo, además de que no cargaba una chaqueta encima y para culminar, sus zapatos de taco eran abiertos. Ya se comenzaba a lamentar diciendo que no lo había pensado bien, y sí que no lo había hecho, simplemente cuando recibió ese mensaje de su amiga Demetria, diciéndole que lo lamentaba, a la vez que adjuntaba una foto de Felicia, _su novia,_ besándose con otra chica, le hirvió la sangre, llenándola de adrenalina, que la motivo a vestirse lo más provocativa que pudo, añadiendo labial rojo a su conjunto, algo que nunca hacía, todo eso solo para ir al bar más atestado de gente que conocía, a causa de su popularidad.

No le sería difícil entrar, eso se decía cuando al irse acercando a la fila los chicos la miraban de arriba abajo descaradamente. Y como el de seguridad también era un hombre, seguro le permitía el paso_. Pan comido_. Los hombres siempre eran así, _por eso es que a ella no le interesaban. _

Pero, las chicas también eran estúpidas. Eso le demostró Felicia.

Recordar la fotografía, sus labios unidos en un nada casto beso, sus manos desesperadas por enredarlas aún más, si es que eso era posible, le dio a Alex el valor para terminar el recorrido hacia el hombre vestido de negro, que mantenía en sus brazos la típica "lista", mientras miraba a todos como seres inferiores.

Cuando ella llegó a su lado, sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en su figura a la primera. La recorrió un par de veces, deteniéndose en esas largas piernas bien torneadas. En el momento en que llegó a sus ojos, Alex ya tenía las manos sobre la cadera, mirándolo con desgano, aunque forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. Solo eso basto, solo una sonrisa cínica que el no supo interpretar, para darle el pase, hasta con una seña de mano y deseándole que la pasara bien. Ella respondió deslizando su mano por el hombro de él, en su camino al lugar.

_Hombres. _Replicó en su interior la chica, poco antes de verse sumergida en el sonido de la música, que era un _bum, bum, _constante en sus oídos. Retumbando, privándola de uno de sus sentidos. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, decidida a que eso era no era un impedimento, a pesar de que siempre odio la música demasiado fuerte.

Un paso tras otro, unos tacos provocando un sonido que no escuchaba, hasta que llegó a la barra. Sus brazos se lanzaron a la superficie, como si de un salvavidas se tratara y prácticamente si lo era. Porque pensó que jamás saldría de aquel mar de gente, frotándose unos con otros. Hundió la cabeza en el espacio entre sus brazos y tomó unas profundas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo un olor a tabaco al acto. _Tanto tiempo con eso, que ya hasta se impregno. _Pensó, ya que no había visto a nadie cerca del espacio que tomó, y mucho menos con un cigarro en mano.

-De menos la música es más baja en esta zona- replicó a la nada. Por lo mismo, cuando obtuvo una respuesta, no pudo evitar pegar un respingo.

-Eso es porque eligieron el lugar con menos acústica para esto- su cabeza se alzó, dejando una abertura entre su cascada de cabello castaño, que le permitió ver a un chico de piel pálida, pero solo lo suficiente; con cabello rojizo y ondulado, rozándole la frente, a unos dedos por encima de sus ojos chocolate, mismos que aunque eran bastante comunes, se sentían atrayentes bajo esas densas pestañas.

En otra ocasión su escaneo al chico hubiese terminado ahí, o mucho antes que eso, pero no esta vez. Ella bajó la mirada topándose con unos anchos brazos, una camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo y los primeros tres botones desabrochados, camisa que se ajustaba a la perfección a esos músculos, haciendo una excelente combinación con ese pantalón de vestir oscuro. Y solamente despertó de aquel trance que la mando a _analizar _a un hombre, cuando su risa la alcanzo. Se echó hacia atrás, sujetándose con fuerza del mueble que los separaba, observando esa hermosa sonrisa. Luego estaba esa respingada nariz, _basta Alex, _se reprendió mentalmente, obligándose a mirar a cualquier parte menos a su persona.

-¿Qué vas a tomar, linda?- cuestionó el chico, arrugando entre sus manos un trapo de color rojo, sin poder despegar su mirada de la cohibida chica.

-Whisky- soltó sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

-¿Crown*, está bien?- para esas palabras, él ya estaba girado, buscando la botella.

-Sí, bien.

El chico sirvió la bebida en un pequeño vaso de cristal, con un cubo de hielo dentro y se lo deslizo por la mesa. Ella lo atrapó en el último momento, impidiendo que se estampara con su cuerpo, provocando un desastre.

-¡Hey!- chistó, intentando sonar molesta, pero resultándole imposible, incluso le habían entrado ganas de sonreír, pero se resistió lo mejor que pudo.

El aludido sin responder a la queja, se acercó a una pareja que estaba a unos tres metros a su izquierda, para tomar su orden. Aunque eso no significo que no la estudiase de reojo. Es decir, ella tenía la fachada para entrar a ese lugar, pero su rostro no indicaba eso. Incluso ese labial carmesí que si bien se veía provocativo, lo notaba demasiado exagerado para ella.

_Ruptura. _Le adjudicó tras servir sus bebidas a ese par que los había separado.

Al volver con ella, ya nada quedaba nada en su vaso y una chica de cabello negro y piel caramelo estaba a su derecha, así como un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y sonrisa maliciosa, a su derecha. Lo más normal en ese caso, era que ella le prestase atención al chico, ese que le intentaba sacar conversación, que le ofrecía una bebida, dos, tres, así como también la invitaba a bailar, ya que a eso iba, a desquitarse. Pero ella tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la madera, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la otra chica, pasando monumentalmente del rompecorazones a su lado. Él paso su mirada entre los tres, comenzando a atar cabos.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- cuestionó, estirando sus brazos sobre el espacio frente a la azabache, a propósito, guiñándole un ojo al paso, pero dedicándole una mirada a los otros, para indicar que la pregunta también iba para ellos.

El rubio opto por irse entre maldiciones, listo para buscar alguien que cayera en sus brazos y le hiciese olvidar ese mal rato. La castaña dejó de mover sus dedos, para dedicarle una mirada asesina, que ella ni bien comprendía. La restante, apoyó su mentón en sus manos, inclinándose al frente, dejando una gran vista de su escote, mismo que fue analizado sin tapujos por el camarero.

-Un tequila puro, guapo- respondió la de ojos ónix, entre una sonrisa y parpadeos innecesarios. Con eso le agrado un tanto menos a la de ojos azules.

-Bien, un tequila para la linda…- dejó la pregunta no formulada flotar en el aire, para que ella llenara el espacio con su nombre.

-Jacqueline. Pero dime Jacky.

-Jacky, entonces. ¿Y para ti, morocha?- insto, al tiempo que vertía el contenido para la de los grandes atributos.

-Lo mismo de hace un rato- soltó sin ganas, sintiéndose increíblemente molesta.

Y es increíble, porque se estaba preocupando porque el pelirrojo pasaba de ella a causa de la otra chica, que por cierto, le había encantado. Joder, ella sería un buen ligue, pero ahora ella había entrado en la lista del chico. Bufó notablemente, tomando con rudeza su bebida, ahora a medio camino de su cuerpo.

-Vuelvo- dijo Jacky, como si eso en verdad le importara a alguien. Alejándose entre movimientos exagerados de cadera. Exagerados, pero seguidos.

-No deberías de molestarte, jamás estuvo en tus posibilidades- comentó, pasando el trapo por la barra, sin ser necesario. Ella alzo los ojos por sobre su bebida, exigiendo respuesta-. Es hetero*, chica. Muy lejos de tu zona.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato, a causa de lo directo de sus palabras y de que se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle, hasta el momento nadie lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, tras darle el último sorbo a su bebida, para tener más valor.

-Ignoraste al simio rubio. Nadie lo hace, siempre obtiene lo que quiere, lo he visto. En cambio tú- una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro-. No podías alejar la mirada de esa piel caramelo. Aunque no te lo recrimino, tienes buen gusto, linda.

-No me digas "linda"- sí, eso fue lo único que su cerebro acato a responder, a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho.

-¿Hermosa, bonita, nena, cariño? Solo dime que funciona para ti.

-Imbécil- masculló, intentando borrarle esa sonrisa, pero solo logró unas risas y un asentimiento.

-Que conste que fue tu idea, _imbécil._

En ese momento, él escuchó hasta de que se iba a morir. Cosas que no lograron más que hacerlo reír sin parar. Vamos, que una chica linda maldiciendo siempre le causaba gracia, además de que ese puchero en su rostro la hacía ver condenadamente sensual, aunque claro, eso no lo diría, _por el momento. _

-Por cierto, soy René- comentó, suplantando su vaso con uno lleno.

-Ya, ya, solo serás el camarero para mí- su mano se movió en un una seña despectiva, restándole importancia a sus palabras. En eso, la chica volvió a su asiento, cosa que le recordó la conversación que habían tenido-. Puedo hacer que sea mi zona, ¿Entiendes?- enarcó las cejas, y ladeó su cabeza unos milímetros la derecha.

-Quiero ver eso- articuló con lentitud, sin necesidad de sonido. Acto seguido, sin saberlo si lo hacía por orgullo, por placer, o por el alcohol que corría por sus venas, se puso de pie y tiró de la muñeca de Jacky, camino a la pista de baile.

* * *

**_Play: Lose control- Keri Hilson Ft. Nelly_**

* * *

La chica no se opuso, sino que dejó resbalar su cuerpo del lugar, siguiéndole el ritmo a Alex. Cuando esta encontró un espacio considerable para bailar, se detuvo, girando para encararla. Le sonrió con suficiencia, volviendo a tirar del agarre, para acercarla a su cuerpo. Sus caderas chocaron por ese movimiento y solo entonces ella dejó libre su brazo, para posar ambas manos sobre su pequeña cintura. Lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, moviéndose al son de la música.

La de ojos oscuros se quedó estática unos momentos, sopesando que hacer. Momentos que fueron eternos para la castaña, pero cuando ella respondió, moviéndose también, sintió una gran calma en su interior, y unas inmensas ganas de gritar '_Te lo dije' _a pesar de que no pudiese escucharla.

Ambas chicas se fueron acercando cada vez más, en ambas el calor aumentaba, aunque más en Alex, quien le podía atribuir eso a lo que había tomado, pero bien sabía que esa chica le gustaba y mucho.

En cierto punto el cuello blanco de la castaña se vio rodeado por esas delicadas manos morenas, que iban y venían de ese punto por toda su clavícula y hombros. Los ojos azules se vieron ocultados por sus parpados, para disfrutar más de la sensación. Ese tacto era para nada el que tenía Felicia con ella, y el sonido que en un entrar le pareció aturdidor, ahora creía que propiciaba el ambiente idóneo junto con tantas luces plateadas provenientes del techo.

La canción se tornó más lenta y ella aprovechó para bajar sus manos hacia la amplia cadera de su compañera, acomodando en un movimiento su cabello del lado izquierdo, para luego hacer que Jacky apartara unos mechones oscuros de su cuello, dejándole el espacio libre. La otra correspondía sin saber bien porque lo hacía, solo se estaba dejando llevar. Pero comenzó a saberlo cuando esos delicados labios pintados de carmín acariciaron su yugular, depositando un largo beso y después mordisqueando, para dejar una marca duradera. Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre el cuello de la otra, intentando ordenar a su mente que saliera de esa situación. Pero no podía, el perfume que desprendía Alex era bastante atrayente, para ser real. Así que no pudo moverse cuando esta deslizó sus labios por toda esa parte, para llegar a su mentón, borrando gotas perladas de sudor en el acto, para terminar sobre la comisura de sus labios. Solo ahí, la azabache reaccionó, escapó del conjuro de _la bruja_, negándole besar por más de dos segundos sus labios.

Sus manos bajaron a sus hombros aun en puños, solo para empujarla sin mucha fuerza hacia el frente. Y no es que no quisiese empujarla lejos, sino que sus piernas flaqueaban a causa de lo sucedido. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin lograr pronunciar nada y finalmente escapó a toda prisa, abriéndose paso mediante golpes. Alex bajó la cabeza y negó. Se había quedado sin chica y probablemente sin orgullo, porque René tuvo razón.

No queriendo estar sola, volvió a la barra, donde un sonriente pelirrojo la esperaba. _¿Es que acaso siempre sonríe? _Ella había querido murmurar eso por lo bajo, pero él termino por escucharla de una misteriosa forma.

-Tú me haces sonreír- ella rodó los ojos, pidiendo un trago más. Trago que le fue negado-. Prefiero que estés sobria para esto. Porque, _imbécil, _tú si serás mi zona.

Unas cejas alzadas sobre unos ojos azules de manera acusatoria fue su respuesta, René no dijo más, sino que apunto con el pulgar a un compañero de trabajo: _Lee, _quien cubriría lo que restaba de su turno, porque era un buen amigo, el siguiente turno era el suyo y le había dado el papel que Jacky dejo bajo su trago con su número, antes de irse con la chica. Hecho eso, salto por sobre la barra, cayendo con gracia sobre el otro lado y tendiendo una mano a la chica. Ella miró de la mano a su dueño, antes de tomarla y ser su turno de ser guiada, solo que ella no se quedó en la pista de baile, la intención de él era salir. De ir a su apartamento. Ella lo entendió desde el momento en que los ojos del guardia que la dejó entrar aparecieron en su campo de visión, pero no alegoó, se dejó llevar hasta la motocicleta de René.

Unos minutos después, ella le maldecía por haber viajado a una velocidad tan alta con alguien a su espalda.

-Relájate, estamos aquí- le restó importancia a sus reclamos, girando la llave en el picaporte, cediéndole el paso a su apartamento. Ella entró, revoloteando sus ojos por todo el lugar.

Paredes blancas, muebles negros, todo se veía bastante simple. Nada extravagante, el apartamento era tan sencillo como su dueño. Solo dos puertas se veían. Una en un espacio que aparentaba ser pequeño, y otra en una división de mayor tamaño. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba e hinchada del orgullo restante, hizo sonar sus zapatos sobre el piso de madera hasta la habitación, acertando sobre su deducción.

* * *

**_Play: Undisclosed Desires- Muse._**

* * *

Aquella decisión se le antojo al de orbes chocolate, que terminó por trotar a su alcance. Ella mantenía las manos sobre su cintura, mirando la cama de tamaño matrimonial también de color blanco.

-Eres bastante simple, en serio- criticó, negando con la cabeza. Él opto no a responder y sí por acercarse sigilosamente y meter sus brazos por entre los huecos que ella dejó. Sus manos pararon en su plano abdomen, dibujando círculos en este. Cosa que en otro chico, hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo, pero los dedos de René parecían estar cargados de energía, que causaba chispas al tacto.

Apoyó su barbilla en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, inhalando el mismo olor que Jacky había inhalado, solo que a él le provocó encerrarla en su habitación para siempre, no lo atonto ni un poco, solo lo encendió.

Casi sin esperar más, la hizo caminar hacia la cama, a donde la lanzó con cuidado, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran flotando en parte, por afuera de la cama. Sus rodillas se colocaron a cada lado de su cadera y sus manos hicieron lo mismo a la altura de su cabeza, evitando dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, lo justo para que un movimiento de la chica pudiera hacerle alcanzar sus labios, pero eso fue todo por parte de su cabeza, pero su cadera rozó su cuerpo, moviéndose de arriba abajo con lentitud, una cadencia forzada a ese ritmo, para que ella cediese y así lo hizo, pues su cuerpo pareció haberse llenado de terminaciones nerviosas solo para él. Su rostro se alzó, atrapando sus labios en un salvaje y apurado beso. Mismo que estuvo lleno de mordidas y una guerra entre la lengua de ambos, una donde ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.

Él podía detenerse ahí si siquiera, ya había ganado. Ella lo había besado, demostró su punto, uno que ella no pudo hacer, pero eso no era suficiente. Un beso no alcanzaba para saciar la sed del cuerpo de Alex. Por lo que sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, marcándola no una, sino tres veces, haciéndola estremecer y soltar gemidos que no pudo ahogar sin importar que tanto se esforzara. Ese sonido era música para sus oídos, pero más lo era el escuchar su nombre. El placer lo llevó a acariciar por mero instinto su pierna desde su rodilla hasta comenzar a ascender por su muslo, alzando el vestido al mismo tiempo. Ella se retorcía bajo su tacto, deseando más, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su boca se secaba de ansiar sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo. Y no pudo resistir más a esa tortura, sino que giró ágilmente sobre su cuerpo, quedando por encima esta vez, sentada a horcadas sobre su vientre. Sus dedos sin preámbulos le desabotonaron la camisa, que él le ayudo a quitarse y fue cuando observó ese bien marcado torso, delineándolo musculo por musculo, mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo, que experimentaba lo que ella instantes atrás.

Las manos de él viajaron a su espalda, encontrando el maldito cierre del vestido que en este momento le estorbaba y lo deslizó hasta abajo, ayudándole a quitárselo, rozando su cuerpo más de lo necesario, pero no tanto como ambos hubiesen querido.

La lencería sin combinar, le sacó una sonrisa. Sí que ella había ido a prisa al bar. Corpiño negro y bragas rosas, no era algo que formara parte del mismo conjunto, pero le fascinaba y ella podía notarlo.

Por eso sin prisa le sacó el pantalón oscuro, arrastrándolo hacia abajo con una lentitud insufrible, que le hacía lanzar improperios entre dientes, logrando la satisfacción de ella.

-Creo que soy de tu zona- soltó ella, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus manos, para que sus rostros quedaran uno por debajo del otro.

-No, solo eres mía- culminó él, haciendo que los papeles se invirtieron de nuevo.

Ella despertó en un enredo de brazos y piernas, con su cabeza sobre su pecho, e instintivamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Quién lo diría? Tras una salida mal planeada a un bar para olvidar a Felicia, había acabado en los brazos de un chico, _un chico, _por todo el fin de semana, porque de las veces ni hablar, ella perdió la cuenta el sábado. Lo único que importaba era que desde ese jueves en la noche no había vuelto a su propio apartamento, andar en el del de cabello cobrizo con camisas de él puestas, terminando en cualquier rincón, se le antojaba más que volver a su apartamento aburrido y _sin-el -sensual-René_.

El teléfono del chico sonó, este llevaba evitándolo desde el viernes y una gran cantidad de llamadas de su jefe se habían acumulado, igual la de unas chicas casuales y amigos. Pero esta vez sí estiró el brazo para responder. Era lunes, no podía evitar más el asunto, a lo que con voz ronca y Alex acariciando su pecho con la yema de sus dedos, atendió la llamada.

-¿Aló?

_-Te voy a matar, René._

-He, amigo. Cálmate. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lee?- soltó, no entendiendo por qué el tono amenazador de su amigo.

_-Pasa que me diste el número de una chica a la cual le gustan las chicas. ¡Dijiste que era sensual y que coqueteó contigo! ¡Mentiste! ¡Ella me dijo directo a la cara que no era su tipo! ¿Entiendes, idiota?- _tuvo que retirar el teléfono de su oído, a causa de los gritos. Gritos, que hasta la chica a su lado escuchó y ambos se echaron a reír, entendiendo de donde habían salido esas palabras de parte de la azabache.

-Lo siento, Lee. Pero al parecer ella cambió de zona- hizo una pausa, para sonreírle a _su chica_-. Lamentablemente, ya no se le requiere en ella.

Y sin más nada, dejando a su amigo lleno de dudas, cortó la llamada.

-Hey, camarero- murmuró Alex con voz suave, arrastrando sus dedos hacia el mentón de él, para que la mirara-. ¿Listo para otra ronda?

-Acabaras conmigo, _imbécil- _admitió, rodeándola con sus brazos, indispuesto a negarle nada.

* * *

Posdatas:

***Crown**: Whisky canadiense.

***Hetero**: Referencia común sobre una persona heterosexual.

Por si quedo alguna duda de los nombres -xd- dire lo siguiente.

**Jacqueline/Jacky**: Jacob.

**René:** Renesmee [Si lo se, que ingeniosa, pero que conste que si es nombre de chico]

**Lee**: Leah.

**Alexandra/Alex**: Alec [Esto salio gracias a Cazadores de sombras. Ya que, Alec se llama realmente Alexander, a lo que pense en usar ese dato para el nombre femenino de mi amado Vulturi]

**Demetria**: Demetri.

**Felicia**: Felix.


End file.
